Starfleet: Academy Years
by Starsinger
Summary: This is a series of stories centered around our favorite group and their years at the Academy before Nero attacked Vulcan. M'Benga, again
1. Jim

**Starfleet Academy Years**

by Starsinger

**This is a series of stories centered around our favorite group and their years at the Academy before Nero attacked Vulcan. We'll start with Jim. Jim is attending tactics class along with the rest of his year's command track classmates. He is thoroughly bored. He's read the book, gone through all the simulations, and thought about how he would do things differently. The teacher suddenly throws something new at them and we have the very first "lightning storm in space" moment. Don't own them.**

"Alright," Jim announced sarcastically, "I'll go to your Bio-Chemistry class and you can go to my Tactics class!"

McCoy winced. His teacher was so boring Jim wouldn't have been noticed, and probably would have aced the lab without opening his eyes. Unfortunately, McCoy had no intention of being in a class where he would stick out like a sore thumb. "No, that's okay," McCoy handed Jim's PADD back to him. "I'll meet up with you later."

"You're no fun," Jim muttered as he stalked into the classroom. He sat at the back of the auditorium, doodling on his PADD. The class filed in behind him and the instructor, Commodore Scott Powell, came in behind them.

Jim looked up and was startled to see several Admirals sitting at the table behind Powell, "Alright everyone, we're going to try something different today, since some of you are bored enough to have finished _all_ the assignments already." He looked straight at Kirk who simply smiled, "Today's scenario is in the Organian system near the Klingon Neutral Zone. Hypothetically speaking, our fleet is on their way to the system to defend it against their neighbors, the Klingons…"

Jim zoned him out, as always, looking at the PADD. The Organian system had twelve planets, three of which were inhabited. This densely populated area of the galaxy had fifteen Earth sized moons around five of the outer planets. Those planets were, typically, gas giants. Two were as big as Jupiter. The third and fourth planets were the major hubs of commerce and trade for the Organian people. They were humanoid, peaceful, and quietly traded with anyone who landed on their planet peacefully.

Jim's thoughts centered around how there would probably be an enemy fleet hovering around the fifth moon of the tenth planet of the system. There would probably be other elements scattered throughout the Saturn sized planet and its rings. He'd startled making smiley faces on the planets clouds long before he heard his name called.

"Cadet Kirk, how would you handle this?" Powell asked. Kirk looked up and around before realizing he was being beckoned to come up and explain his position and what he would do.

Kirk walked down and smiled at Professor Powell, "First, I would enter the solar system angling toward the sixth planet as a cloak. There will be an enemy fleet in and around the fifth planet."

"Why do you think that?" Powell asked.

"Its size and rings are similar to Saturn's, making it an obvious point to hide. Also, the eighth planet, while on the other side of the solar system, is large enough to hide more of the fleet." Powell and the Admirals watched and listened incredulously as Jim outlined what the Klingons would do, what the Federation should do, and pointed out some other places that more ships could hide.

"Now, given the area of space interferes with their cloaking devices, it is unlikely…" Jim suddenly trailed off as all Admirals and the Professor took off out the door and vanished. Jim shrugged, "Alright, anybody else have any ideas on how else this should work?"

One other man who wasn't a cadet stayed in the classroom: Christopher Pike. He'd warned the admirals about Jim. He just hadn't anticipated Jim's quick thinking. What Jim didn't realize was that this conflict was hours from happening. The Admirals and Powell were out informing the Captains of the various ships of the conclusions of a single cadet.

Jim took the rest of the class through the "scenario" as each cadet came up with their own plans and how they thought it would play out. Jim never looked down at the slightest idea, took each suggestion into consideration, and all the cadets left the room talking excitedly about how interesting the class was. Jim walked up the steps to his desk, and put his stuff in the bag, and turned around to find Pike staring up at him.

"Jim, you were brilliant, you probably have been tested out of this class with what you just did," Pike said with a laugh.

"That wasn't a 'fake' scenario, was it? That fleet really is going into battle isn't it?" Kirk asked.

"I thought you'd see that," Pike said with a grin. "And, the rest of the class was being filmed for the Admiralty to review at their leisure. Let's go to lunch, my treat."

"Are you sure we have enough time?" Jim asked, looking at his watch.

"Yes, I'm sure," that was Pike's introduction to Kirk's eating habits. He was an hour late for his appointment with Admiral Archer.

The next class was quite different. Powell shortly retired and Kirk was teaching the class.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	2. Hikaru

**Hikaru**

by Starsinger

**Okay, I decided to make Sulu gay. This is exploring his decisions regarding his sexuality (but not explicitly) during his academy years and how it affects those around him. Especially his daughter, Demora. Yes, this is cannon, Sulu did have a daughter who was old enough to be helmsman on Enterprise-B in Star Trek Generations. This surprised Kirk who blurted out, "That's Sulu's daughter?!" We're talking about the beginning of the movie, not eighty years later on Enterprise-D. It is cannon that Sulu was born in San Francisco. He states it in Star Trek IV. No one has contradicted it in cannon. Still don't own any of them. This is not intended to be a slash.**

Sulu was of Japanese descent. His many times great grandparents had moved to San Francisco between the first two world wars.* They opened a shop and lost it when they were sent to an internment camp during World War II. The family dispersed after the Eugenics Wars and World War III, but, after first contact, managed to make their way back to San Francisco. Somehow, it had always been home.

Hikaru had a normal childhood growing up. His father was an avid fencer and taught him how to fence. His mother loved plants, so he learned botany. He naturally learned martial arts and some gymnastics growing up, they were handy skills to have. Hikaru, unfortunately, was short. He barely topped 5'6" tall, giving him a distinct disadvantage to many of his opponents with longer reaches. He learned gymnastics almost out of reflexive self-defense to keep himself limber and ready. Many opponents were still charging while he was doing a back-flip over their heads and cutting their legs out from under them from behind.

Hikaru graduated from high school in the top twenty-five percent of his class and soon married a girl, Lela, from the Buddhist Temple he and his family attended. The marriage lasted six months before she finally just said, "Look, you're a nice guy, but we've had sex twice!" she then pointed at her swollen abdomen, "This is the result of the first time. I won't deny you access to your daughter, Hikaru, I just don't think you're interested in women."

Demora was born three months later, she was beautiful. Hikaru and Lela took their daughter home, and soon their divorce was finalized three months later. No matter how he looked at it, he still had two people to help support. He boarded the bus to Starfleet Academy and took the short trip to the campus.

Why did he choose Starfleet over a traditional college? Well, like all military academies over the centuries, it offered a first class education without the students having to pay for it. The catch? They had to serve a minimum four years active duty in Starfleet in exchange.* What he wasn't expecting was a thirteen year old roommate named Pavel Chekov. Chekov was very young, incredibly bright, and terribly homesick. He reminded Hikaru of his little brother. Which was why when Hikaru took him home that weekend, Hikaru's mom adopted the boy.

They were both navigational/weapons track cadets, so studying wasn't an issue. Chekov often grasped concepts far more easily than Sulu did, and was able to explain them to Sulu so he was able to understand them. Hikaru took Chekov places where he could go legally. He was still too young to drink in the area of Earth where he now lived. It was then that Chekov noticed Sulu looking more at the men than the women. "Hikaru, do you not like vomen?" Pavel asked.

"Yes, Pavel, I like women. Just not in that way, according to my ex-wife," Sulu didn't resent Lela. She had kept her word and he visited Demora every chance he got. She was now seeing a dock worker on the San Francisco bay. "I'm just trying to figure out what it is I'm looking for."

"My mother alvays says, stop looking and you'll find it," Pavel commented quietly.

"Your mother is a very wise woman, Pasha," Sulu replied.

Sulu met Steve when Jim Kirk introduced them during Stellar Cartography. When asked, Kirk just said he'd tested out of his tactics class and needed something to fill the time, and Stellar Cartography at least sounded interesting. Kirk sat between them and ended up swapping seats with Steve so they could talk. The instructor never noticed.

Steve was solid and sweet. He never asked anything of Hikaru, and he was Hikaru's first experience with a man. Unfortunately, he was also on the USS Faragut when it warped away toward Vulcan one fateful summer day.

**This could easily be expanded into the Steve and Hikaru show. I'm not sure I want to, who knows. I'm taking bets on whose next: Chekov, McCoy, Spock, or Pike. Pike? Sure, why not? Also, I intend to go back and revisit characters as the inspiration allows. Please review.**

***George Takei and his family were in Japanese internment camps during WWII.**

***Yes, this is normal. Just ask any US Military Academy graduate.**


	3. McCoy and Pike

**McCoy and Pike**

by Starsinger

**Quick word about cannon. Paramount, you know, the company that actually owns Star Trek, twenty some odd years ago took a hard line on what is and isn't cannon. Unlike Star Wars, which pretty much lets anything authorized (like books and comics) be cannon, the only thing that is cannon in Star Trek is on-screen. That means it's only cannon if it came from Enterprise, TOS, The Animated Series (yes, there was one), TNG, DS9, Voyager, or the twelve movies, yes, twelve. They stopped numbering them after the Undiscovered Country. This also includes a Mirror Universe, btw. I have favorite books, "Imzadi" and "The Romulan Way" among them. They're wonderful and full of life and highly interesting characters, but they're not cannon. This does make sense since a lot of the novels often contradict each other (Rihannsu series and Vulcan's Soul series being among them). Fanfiction, on the other hand, often contradicts everything, and as long as it's entertaining and well written, well, nobody cares. Okay, back to my probably non-cannon story! lol This is how Pike finds and recruits McCoy. Don't own them.**

Dr. Boyce sent Pike to Georgia of all places. They needed more doctors, anyone with half a brain could have told them that, but in a desperate bid to find some who would just need the extra Starfleet education, they sent the Dean of Cadets, Christopher Pike, Captain thank-you-very-much. Many of these students were poor, and would spend at least the next twenty years paying off their student debts. Pike's line that Starfleet would pay off those debts and give them a further, possibly more lucrative education seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Pike had been to four universities in the south, and came up with two recruits. This did not bode well at all. Both of them had both just started Med School. He decided to clear his mind by driving around the city he was currently in. He drove by a house where a wary looking man sat on the curb on top of his luggage. He looked so very lost that Pike had his on-board computer call up his name and any information it might have on him. "McCoy, Dr. Leonard H MD, recent graduate of Mississippi State. Marital Status: Divorced. Children: one, six month old girl, Joanna."

Chris did the only thing he could think of, he made a u-turn in the middle of the road causing several cars to squeal to a halt and apply the horns. He didn't care. That man looked like he needed a friend, and Starfleet needed him. Pike stopped the car and exited it, looking down at the man. He had a scruffy, three day old beard, and looked like he had been sitting there awhile. "So, you know where I can find a good place to eat?" Pike asked.

McCoy looked up at Pike, "What do you want?"

"So much for southern hospitality. You're Dr. McCoy?" the man nodded, startled by his knowledge. "Computer did a facial recognition scan. What happened?"

"Ex-wife, she took everything, even my daughter and the house that's been in my family for generations," I'm sitting on all I've got left," he said patting the luggage under his bum. "So, what's a Starfleet Captain doing here? Looking for more recruits?"

"Recruits we have plenty of, we need experienced doctors to come to the Academy and join our team. You could complete the more extensive training we have in four years and go on a starship, or space station…" he trailed off at the wild look in McCoy's eyes.

"I'm afraid of flying, space, dying in space, things like that. You don't want me," McCoy said.

"Come on, I'm heading for Riverside Iowa tonight. Come with me, if you don't like it, I'll put you back on the first shuttle back here, and your ex-wife."

That did it, McCoy was in that car faster than Pike could actually stand up. Pike chuckled. "What do you want me to do?" McCoy asked.

"Well, you won't have to take any of the medical stuff, you already know it. You'll be assigned to the hospital there in San Francisco. Your classes, from what I understand, would consist of Xenobiology, and other courses not normally covered in planet-bound universities," Pike picked up a pamphlet. "Dr. Boyce sent me with this so you can get an idea what you'll be taking."

Pike was happy, he had scored with an actual practicing physician. McCoy would take him up on the offer, he had nowhere else to go. He just didn't realize how afraid of space McCoy actually was until he heard the man arguing with Shore Patrol on the shuttle about his seat in the bathroom. Then, he heard him talking to another familiar voice, Jim Kirk. That boy didn't know what was about to hit him.


	4. Scotty

**Scotty**

by Starsinger

**Oh, Scotty, poor guy. I believe he's like Spock, and a few years ahead of the rest of the class. He was stranded on Delta Vega all over a disagreement and Admiral Archer's dog. A problem I fixed with my first ST2009 fic, "Porthos the Magnificent". Oh, Scotty. He was my favorite character in STID, especially with "James Tiberius Perfect Hair Kirk". The Scottish Guy knows his stuff, and Simon Pegg is so funny. Loved Hot Fuzz and Shaun of the Dead. Okay, yes, love the English guy. Whoops! He's married! lol Don't own them.**

Growing up, Montgomery Scott, Scotty, wanted to join Starfleet. He grew up in Scotland. He was born in Linlithgow, and grew up in the shadow of the famous pub, The Black Bitch. He had Engineering in his blood. His family were engineers or supported engineers. They rarely went to school for it, they learned it on the job. They were always hired to do this job, whether in shops or in the dockyards. They'd done this for hundreds of years, if not longer.

Scotty's family encouraged him and when he applied to Starfleet Academy and was accepted, they sent him off with their best wishes, and a case of the finest Scotch they could find. His mother did have one word of warning, though, mind your temper. Those words were wise. He was Scottish, after all, and they were famous for their tempers. He didn't need a bar to get into a barroom brawl. He just needed someone to tic him off. He rarely ever threw the first punch though. If there was a fight, and he was pissed, drunk or both, he joined in. The only fight he ever lost was when Jim Kirk punched his lights out shortly before getting himself killed in the Warp Core chamber of the Enterprise. That moment would haunt him for years. Even after he finally sat down and talked to his friend about why he did it.

Scotty was generally an easy going guy, but he was smarter than the average bear, I mean professor. Admiral Barnett would realize years later that Christoper Pike had hand-picked the smartest, most cunning, and craziest bunch of cadets he could find for the Enterprise. He had even counted on Kirk finding some way of getting on board. The only reason he couldn't get Scotty was because of one tiny, really minor, incident involving Admiral Archer's dog.

Scotty had graduated, but he never could let things go. One the eve of his first assignment he'd finally had it out with his Physics professor on Transwarp beaming. The professor, Greene, was convinced that nothing could be beamed further than a mile from one moving object to another, moving as in traveling like at warp speed. Scotty, of course, disagreed with that. He knew that it was possible to do it with said grapefruit, but with a living being as well. In his defense, he had been drunk when he did it. And Porthos, being the agreeable dog Beagles are known to be, went along willingly, but when the dog didn't show up on the USS Farragut, as predicted, all hell broke loose.

No one could find the pooch. He should have shown up somewhere, but nowhere could be found. Admiral Archer was livid. He yelled at Scotty, making the poor man cringe, and not just because of the hangover. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you asked, Captain Pike stood up for the poor young man. Telling Archer this was not a court martial offense. Archer fumed, fussed, and finally came up with the final solution. He was stranded on the isolated snowball known as Delta Vega with only a small creature, also a Starfleet officer, known as Keenser as company.

Archer wasn't cruel, or maybe he was, Scotty was given everything he needed to survive and maintain the rundown station, if only the bare minimum. Every six months or so shipments were made to the outpost that refilled his supplies, but he got bored. Suddenly, the shipments stopped coming, and he stagnated, living off rations with only the Tribble and Keenser for company. The tribble wasn't much trouble, but Keenser was, climbing on everything. He spent his time trying to figure out what went wrong with his equations. What he could have done differently. He cobbled together a transporter pad and waited. He hoped that one day someone would rescue.

Scotty, you see, had dreams. His Engineering classes had taken him to the Riverside Shipyards where he saw the Enterprise being built. He saw the beautiful lady rising out of the skyline a little bit at a time. He dreamed of one day being one of her engineers. Hell, he dreamed of one day being her CHIEF Engineer. That dream seemed impossible as the endless days went on, and all he could do was sit and ponder the fate of one small dog. That is until one young human and one extremely elderly Vulcan walked through his door.


	5. M'Benga

**M'Benga**

by Starsinger

**Very little is said about Geoffery M'Benga. He is African, like Uhura, a doctor who is skilled in xenobiology, especially Vulcan biology, and he studied in a Vulcan ward. I'm taking this a step further. Don't own them.**

Born in the Nairobi, the capital of Kenya on the African continent, M'Benga had been a precocious child. Always seeking knowledge, and wisdom. He was often found roaming the countryside where many wild and dangerous animals still roamed. He was somehow never afraid of them. The park rangers, who still patrolled against poachers, taught him at an early age how to survive in the wildlands, so he would always have a shot at survival.

As he grew, he became more and more inquisitive about the city world around him. He saw many people, not all of them human, and would often pester them with questions. His mother would always catch him and apologize profusely, and the aliens would often smile and graciously accept her apologies and pat M'Benga on the head. There were two, however, who did not.

The first was a young Betazoid woman who was lost. Her eyes told him she wasn't human, and her very posture told him she needed help. The six year old ran up to her and tugged on her hand, asking if he could help her. She smiled winsomely at the little boy whose open and friendly nature won her over. "I'm having lunch with some friends, and I can't seem to find the café. I'm Iriani, what's your name?"

"My name is Geoff," he responded. When she told him which café, he simply led her through the streets and straight to her friends.

"Geoffery M'Benga! Don't you run off like that again," a young girl scolded him after finding him with Iriani. "Mama will be angry with you!"

"Oh, don't scold him, please. He was most helpful. I would never have found my friends without his help," she gave them some credits. "That is a tip for helping me out, Geoff. Thank you."

Geoff's family, so many in big cities, was poor. So, the money he brought home that day was welcome. While the family kept a close eye on him, they didn't discourage him from helping people, and Geoff always seemed to know who needed help the most. The next alien of significance he helped was a Vulcan. Sirot had come to Nairobi to see the wild game preserves. He ventured out unguided and was not prepared for the large animals he encountered. While most left him alone, he was, unfortunately, mauled by a leopard. Geoff, who was on one of his forays, saw the whole incident and charged in with the biggest stick he could find. The leopard, obviously confused at the confrontation, loped away quickly. The rangers gave Geoff a radio to use every time he went into the park in case he needed help. He ripped off his shirt and tried to staunch the bleeding as he radioed for help.

Sirot came around to focus on the young human hovering over him, helping him. He felt the boy's hand pressing on his side, near where his heart was. "You need to remain still," Geoff told him. "Help is on its way."

Sirot nodded before sinking into a trance. This boy, he knew, was something special. Days later, waiting for a transport back to Kenya, he asked one of the nurses if she knew the boy's name. "Him? That's Geoffery M'Benga. He's going to make it out of here one day. One day, he'll be a great doctor."

No one doubted this statement, much less Geoff. As he grew up, the realities of his situation became clear. His family could not afford to send him to medical school. When he finished school at age eighteen, he applied to Starfleet Academy Medical, and was accepted quickly. At the end of the third year, he, on a whim, applied to Mt. Seleya and the Vulcan Halls of Healing for the summer break. Two weeks later, an invitation was given to him to come to Vulcan and learn about Vulcan biology.

T'Pau herself met him at the spaceport with a human woman. "This is Amanda Grayson, she is the wife of Ambassador Sarek and you'll be staying with them while studying here." Geoff smiled at Amanda and nodded at T'Pau. T'Pau held out a hypospray, "This is a Triox compound that will help you until you adjust to the climate and atmosphere." He tilted his head away from her as she expertly connected it with his neck.

Geoff followed Amanda to her home where he was shown to his room, "This is my son's room, but he's currently an instructor at Starfleet Academy," she showed a smile and much pride.

"Who is he?" Geoff asked, absently.

"Spock," she replied.

He nodded. Geoff had met Spock on several occasions and he respected him. He learned a great deal about Vulcan physiology, and most importantly, the Vulcan Healing Trance. T'Rein once yelled at him, "Slap her! Slap her hard! This is the only way we can get her out of the trance now that she is healed and coming around as it is." So, Geoff did. The woman was breathing hard as his blows finally managed to bring her around. She blinked up at the young human who hovered above her before nodding at him. He knew it was the closest thing he would get to thanks.

Geoff grew to know and like these people. They really weren't that different from humans. He was present when, after an eleven month wait, a tiny baby girl was born to the waiting arms of her mother. He was also present when an elderly Vulcan man passed away and gave his katra over to halls of Mt. Seleya. He even met up again with Sirot at the marriage of Sirot's cousin, T'Nor towards the end of his stay on Vulcan. "It is pleasing to see you again, Geoff. You are an agreeable addition to the Vulcan Halls of Healing."

"I've worked hard," Geoff admitted. "I'm going back to Earth next week."

"You will be a valuable addition to their medical staff, Geoff. Vulcan will prosper with someone with your knowledge there," Sirot said.

It was with great reluctance that M'Benga left Vulcan. He'd made friends, and even more connections. He left it with a greater understanding and respect than he could possibly even have imagined of an ancient people and their customs. One day he knew, it would come in handy, as Starfleet always sought to increase its understanding across the universe. He looked forward to spreading that knowledge now, as he moved through life.


	6. McCoy II

**McCoy II**

by Starsinger

**This is an actual moment from McCoy's days at the Academy, little Jim, believe it or not. Watching Into Darkness as we speak. This is pre-ST2009, so Pike isn't suffering from health issues after Nero. Don't own them.**

McCoy took a deep breath. Today was the day of the physicals of the Starfleet Brass, the Admirals, Commodores, and Fleet Captain that ran Starfleet Command. Cadets and ship personnel were scheduled throughout the year, but Starfleet Command took an entire day. First up was Alexander Marcus, Fleet Admiral, Commander Starfleet. He was a cranky old man. Alright, he had nothing on Johnathan Archer on age, but Archer was young a spry compared to Marcus. He was first up, and had to be dragged to the hospital by his personal physician, who was one of the few people who could take him out of command. He honestly grumbled even more than McCoy had ever heard Jim grumble, and he lived with the guy! Dr. Puri took over his physical and gave McCoy Admiral Archer.

Johnathan Archer was not exactly amiable, but quite a bit more cooperative than Marcus. His advanced age made the process particularly challenging. His health issues had everything to do with his 100+ years in this galaxy. Fortunately, the most invasive thing they did now was taking his blood. McCoy took his vitals and was soon pushed out of the way by another ranking doctor. McCoy shrugged as he went from one Admiral to another Commodore, taking histories and blood and getting pushed out of the way by people who felt they were more important than he.

McCoy finally ended up with Captain Christopher Pike. McCoy smiled again, and started in on his history and Pike smiled at him, "How many times have you been pushed out of a physical today, Cadet?"

"You're the twentieth history I've taken, Sir," McCoy replied.

Another self-important doctor pushed her way into the room with Pike and McCoy, "You know, Doctor, I know you're a doctor, McCoy, I'd like you to conduct the physical." McCoy actually smiled, while the other doctor started to protest, "No, I know that you're required to conduct one physical today, McCoy, I'm volunteering to be that physical." They watched as Pike disappeared behind a screen and changed into a hospital gown. McCoy smiled politely at the other doctor who disappeared back out the door.

The biobed sprang up with Pike's vitals as McCoy took blood, and gave the Captain his annual vaccinations, "The Flu shot is included with this, Captain. You should be fine," McCoy told him. A nurse handed him a PADD, "Your blood work is normal. You're in good shape, everything looks good." McCoy signed off on Pike's chart.

Pike smiled at McCoy, "Thank you, Doctor. Tell Jim I expect him at dinner next week. It's time for our annual talk." McCoy nodded his head. Pike redressed and left.

"Nice guy," the nurse murmured.

"Yeah, a real charmer, kinda reminds me of Kirk, only older and with better judgment," McCoy replied. McCoy got home that night and Jim was watching a movie. It was an older movie, "The Avengers" was what it was called. Jim laughed as the Hulk sucker punched Thor. "Good movie?" McCoy asked.

Jim looked up, "Yeah, they guy who played Thor is really fun. Girls are still swooning over him."

"He's been dead for over two hundred years!" McCoy laughed.

"I know, they it's something about the eyes."

**And with that, I'm rewatching Star Trek Into Darkness. Good night everybody!**


	7. M'Benga II

**M'Benga II**

by Starsinger

**M'Benga seems to have sparked an interest, and the inspiration struck. Gestational periods—as generally accepted by much of Trekdom, and, occasionally, cannon—Humans, 9 months, Vulcans 11 months (Spock's World), Bajoran, 5 months (cannon), and Betazoid, 10 months (again, cannon). I've seen Vulcan "gestational" periods vary wildly from 5 months (sorry, that's Bajoran) to two years (they're not elephants, people). A little knowledge does go a long way! lol Don't own them.**

M'Benga sighed, he'd just gotten through with T'Gren's physical, him being the only one qualified to give a Vulcan a physical, and was on his way to give Spock his when a frantic nurse pulled him aside. Seems one of the visiting Vulcan dignitaries was in one of the rooms, and she was in labor. Her bondmate was coming, but no one was prepared as she wasn't due for another two weeks.

M'Benga knew this wouldn't be all that great a difficulty. Vulcan children, like humans, could be born within a couple of weeks of their due date with little difficulty, they just had to make sure the baby was old enough to be born. He hated artificial wombs and used them only as an extreme measure. They lacked the touch that hearing a mother's heartbeat brought to the infant. He reluctantly had the nurse find one just in case.

M'Benga walked in to a woman in extreme pain. He checked her over and discovered that the baby was indeed mature enough to be born, but the woman's pain was a cause for alarm. It was more than what most Vulcan women experienced. "_Hello_," M'Benga said in Vulcan. "_I am Dr. Geoffrey M'Benga. I'll be attending you today._"

"_You speak Vulcan. Are you that Human that attended the Healing Halls on Vulcan?_" she asked. M'Benga nodded, "_Good, I am in good hands, then._" She winced as another contraction tore through her abdomen, "Is this amount of pain normal?" she asked in Standard.

M'Benga checked her monitors, "No, I'm trying to ascertain why you're…Nurse, get me an ultrasound. I'm going to do this the old fashioned way, but I have a sneaking suspicion of what's going on." The ultrasound confirmed it just as she started bleeding. "What's your name?" M'Benga asked.

"T'Nora," she replied, realizing something was wrong. "What's happening?"

"It's a placental abruption, the placenta is tearing away from the uterine wall. I'm sorry, T'Nora, this requires emergency surgery. Are you allergic to anything?" he asked as another nurse came running in with Vulcan blood. M'Benga expertly found a vein and started ordering minimally invasive drugs that would help during the surgery.

"No," she said as she faded out.

"Doctor, an OR is open," the first nurse told him.

"Good, this is emergency c-section," he hurried out and found a number of people to help, and wished Dr. McCoy was here. They ran into T'Nora's bondmate, Seran, and had him signing the appropriate paperwork as they traveled down the hall. Someone thrust scrubs at the man as M'Benga prepped for surgery. "One other thing, Seran, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, you're having twins."

Seran promptly passed out. Spock, who was passing by, stayed by his side to wake him up. Many organs were in different places on a Vulcan than a human, but the reproductive system was, surprisingly, very similar. Spock watched as M'Benga pulled out first one baby girl, then another before they started their unhappy wails.

T'Nora awoke an hour later to the sight of her beautiful girls and a much put upon husband, although he would never have admitted that. The baby's names were T'Benga and T'Pel.


End file.
